<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bedtime Stories by foxanddanapetrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534992">Bedtime Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie'>foxanddanapetrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, MSR, Mulder Scully Romance, One Shot, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, William - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully is pregnant and Mulder is worried about being a dad.  Scully reassures him.  Some smut involved as well ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bedtime Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Here is a fluffy family fic with a little bit of smut because @absolutetosh and I spiraled for at least 2 hours last night just sending each other head cannons back and forth and this is the result of a few of them so thanks girl you’re the real MVP.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first night after she told him he laid awake thinking.  Thinking about what their child could be, what he or she would look like.  He thought about him as a father, praying to the god Scully believed in for him not to turn out like his own father.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just let him be everything that Scully is. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he found out she was pregnant, he was sitting on the couch watching TV.  It was a Saturday afternoon and Scully had just come home from grabbing some groceries.  When she got back she slipped up the stairs and into the bathroom. A few minutes later he head “Mulder?  Can you come up here?” The next words he’d hear would change his life forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sensed him on the other side of the bed.  She rolled over rested her head on his chest and draped her arm around his waist. “What are you thinking about?”  She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit she knows me too well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.  Just can’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mulder, it’s ok if you’re worried.  I’m worried too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just… I just don’t know if I can do this Scully.  You’re going to be a natural at this. You’re so strong and smart.  You know I didn’t have the best parents growing up. I just don’t want to pass that on to an unwitting kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mulder, he’d be your kid… ours.  Look at everything we’ve been through.  We can handle this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifts up her head to look him in the eyes and gives him a sleepy smile.  She sits up, reaches behind her and fluffs her pillow. Then she reaches over to him, gesturing him to come closer to her.  He rolls over and props himself up on his forearms, looking down at her. Her strawberry blonde complexion clad only in a black lace bralette and plaid pajama shorts that he makes fun of her for glows by the moonlight shining through their window.  He kisses her on the lips then works his way to her neck, her collarbones, leaving shivers down her body, eliciting moans and soft breaths with each one. He kisses both of her breasts through the black lace and tugs lightly on one of her nipples, knowing they might be sore. When he reaches her stomach, he pauses.  He traces his thumb in circles across it gently, noticing for the first time how much her body is already changing. Her stomach is just slightly more protruding and her breasts are fuller. Just when he thought he could never seen anything more beautiful than Dana Scully, she keeps surprising him. He then leans down and plants five soft kisses from her navel to the elastic band of her pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pauses for a moment, to rest his head on her stomach while she entwines her fingers in his hair.  “Mulder, I’m here because of you. You’ve saved me so many times. I have never once thought you incapable of anything.  I need you and the baby’s going to need you too.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scully, I’d never be able to do this without you.  You keep me sane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve gotten through so much.  What makes you think we can’t do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” he whispers with his lips pressed against her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always right, Mulder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up and suppresses a laugh.  He props himself back up and reaches down to pull down her pajama bottoms while she helps him by kicking them to the floor.  He continues his trail of kisses down to her center. He feels her warmth and feel her start to squirm underneath him. His tongue reaches down and brushes her clit, dips lower into her folds and he can taste how wet she is.  He then begins to work his tongue faster around her clit while his fingers reach up to meet her wetness. He feels her legs start to quiver as her hips begin to buck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He works faster, inserting his fingers deeper, while keeping his rhythm.  He lifts his head for a moment to look at her - her eyes closed, her head tilted back, her hips protruding upwards to meet his lips.  His tongue finds her clit again and it doesn't take long for his pulsing rhythm to send her over the edge. Her legs tense, her hands clench the bedsheets as the room is filled with her familiar resonating moans.  He feels her pulsate around his fingers as she slowly comes down from the high.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lays on the bed, on his stomach next to her with his leg draped over hers, and his head resting on her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was...amazing Mulder.” she smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep on top of her.  And it was the best nights sleep he’d had in a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost every night after that, she found him rolling over to rest his head on her.  He never wanted to leave her side. About halfway through her pregnancy, he started a new nighttime ritual.  When they’re done watching their usual prime time TV, he lays down on the couch next to her and rests his head in her lap, her stomach now taking up a lot of it.  He usually picks one of their old cases to tell the baby. The first time he did it she laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mulder what are you talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want the baby to know my voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which book did you read that from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, one of the ones I picked up from the library.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughs and he continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So one time, your mom and I were in Texas and we were investigating a bunch of vampires.  There was this sheriff in the town who your mom thought was cute but we don’t know what she saw in him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scully swats her hand against his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was doing autopsies and she realized that people were getting drugged by the pizza.  If she hadn’t been so smart, who knows what might have happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at Scully and she’s shaking her head, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mulder you’re crazy, but I think it worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up and she reached out to take his hand, she placed in on the side of her belly and held it there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s kicking.” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See Scully, I told you those books weren’t all a bunch of nonsense.”  He put both hands on either her stomach and just held them there, taking it all in, holding everything he loved in this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baby would go on to hear about the flukeworm, the jersey devil, big blue, the cockroaches, and even some she didn’t remember.  Scully thought it was probably Mulder’s goal to have their child born an instant cryptid expert. And she loved him for it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>